


Kinktober Day 7: Aphrodisiacs feat. Klance

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance, First Time, Gay Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Top Keith, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron), canonverse, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Keith is a grouch because he realizes he has a crush on Loverboy Lance, so Coran sends them on a special mission that turns into a missionary special.





	Kinktober Day 7: Aphrodisiacs feat. Klance

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEE
> 
> I like dis one :)

Keith held the jaw of the Black Lion as it lowered him down onto the lush, blue grass of Vagat, an uninhabited planet two galaxies over from Earth.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said sharply, his violet gaze landing heavy on Lance, who stood to his left.

Keith wondered if he’d ever get used to seeing that blue paladin armor up against the body of the Red Lion, but then his mind turned back to Lance–the object of his current irritation–and he gritted his teeth in annoyance as the other paladin walked over.

“Alright, what is it exactly that we’re looking for?” Lance asked, popping his helmet off.

Keith ignored the way his pulse picked up as Lance stopped at his side, helmet tucked against his hip, shaggy brown hair ruffling lightly in the breeze. He wanted to deny his attraction to Lance, but the more he tried to push it aside, the stronger it got. It grated Keith’s nerves.

When the realization that he had actual _feelings_ for Lance sank in two weeks ago, he’d turned to anger instead of the fear of rejection that was eating away at him. As a result, he and Lance were at each other’s throats, making snide comments and resorting to the childish rivalry of their early days on team Voltron.

To get them out of everyone’s hair, Coran sent them on a mission to collect an alien plant for one of his ancient Altean recipes, hence the trip to Vagat. It was an errand meant to force them into cooperation rather than one born from any sort of urgency.

“Hello, Earth to Kogane?” Lance snapped his fingers in front of Keith’s face and he jumped, grimacing at the terse nature of Lance’s tone as he pulled his own helmet off.

“Didn’t you listen to the briefing Coran gave us?” Keith spat back, stalking off toward an overgrown forest across the field of blue grass.

There was nothing to indicate Lance wanted anything more from their friendship–if he could even call it that with the animosity between them. There was nothing to indicate that Lance might reciprocate his feelings.

He pushed aside the anxiety bubbling in his stomach as they made their way past the first tall trees, scanning the foliage around them. The plant they were looking for was a vine with bright purple, pointed leaves, and it grew like an ivy up trees and vegetation. Coran said it would be pretty common once they landed, but they stumbled around for nearly a half an hour without finding anything, the forest heating under the planet's hot sun.

Sweat beaded along Keith's brow as he scanned another vine only to have the readings come back negative. His fist connected with bark as his frustration bubbled over.

“This is fucking stupid,” he growled, tossing his helmet to the ground. “Why are we even here? Coran can search for his own damn plants.”

To his surprise, Lance chuckled, the musical sound filtering above the ambient forest noises around them.

“Calm your shit,” he said, sinking to the ground against a nearby tree. “Let's take a break for a minute and then check in the thicket over there.”

He pointed to a patch of intertwined bushes and opened small canteen of water, raising to his lips. Keith grunted and stomped over to Lance’s side, dumping his body down unceremoniously. A cloud of bright orange pollen dusted up around him and he coughed, swatting away the sticky motes.

"Way to go, mullet,” Lance croaked, the cloud wafting over to surround him as well.

He elbowed Keith in the side, the pollen swirling higher around his face. Keith lifted his left hip and looked down at the plant he had inadvertently crushed. He brushed vigorously, trying to get rid of the pollen caked on his ass.

“Stupid fucking planet,” he growled, his blood boiling.

Lance chuckled again and Keith froze at the sound, confused as to why it had him inching closer.

“You think this is funny?” he asked, voice husky from coughing and laced with irritation and something else. Something dark and needy that he couldn’t quite name.

He looked up at Lance and watched as a drop of water slid down to his jaw, his gaze moving lower to land on the steady thrum of Lance’s pulse. Keith’s groin tightened painfully and tried to tug his eyes away from the exposed skin but he spotted a smudge of pollen on Lance’s cheek.

Before he could stop himself, Keith reached up and wiped it away, bringing himself right into Lance’s space without a second thought. They locked eyes and it felt like time stood still, tension crackling between them. There was a ringing in Keith’s ears, his heart thundering in his chest as heat tore through him. Keith slipped a hand into Lance’s hair, dropping his knee between Lance’s thighs.

“Keith! Wha-what are you doing?” Lance asked, his cheeks flushing bright red.

He could feel the heat between Lance’s legs, could see his pupils dilating, could see his chest rise and fall in shallow pants.

There was an answer on Keith’s tongue and he tried desperately to give life to the words as they died in the back of his throat. His blood was screaming and nothing made sense except for the man in front of him. Keith bent closer, his hand tightening in Lance’s hair. As all rational thought left his body, he settled his mouth on Lance’s.

Lance whimpered in surprise but quickly opened for him, groaning into the kiss.

“Woah,” Lance whispered in the space between their mouths. “This is crazy.”

Yes. It was crazy. Right now, Keith was out of his fucking mind. But no amount of logic or reasoning could stop him.

It was an out of body experience, his hands moving unbidden to strip off Lance's armor. He plunged his tongue into Lance’s mouth, eating him alive as his blood hammered in his ears. The velvet of Lance’s mouth tasted sweeter than he’d imagined, and he marveled at the noises eeking out of Lance as he squirmed beneath Keith’s hands.

Lance pulled back, his hooded blue gaze burning a thousand questions into Keith’s violet stare.

  
“Keith,” his voice was low and serious in a way Keith had only heard a handful of times. “How can you kiss me now when you’ve hated me all week?”

The hurt in his tone cut deep in Keith, the vulnerability and self-doubt mirroring his own insecure thoughts. Thoughts that he wouldn't wish on anyone, let alone the person he wanted to be with.

“I-I’m sorry,” he managed to mutter out, sitting back on the heels of his boots to put some distance between them. “I didn't want to tell you…”

He ran a hand through his black locks, mussing the long tufts. His eyes locked on Lance as he spoke, willing himself to get the words out.

“I like you,” he blurted. “Like, I want to be with you. I think about you all the time and I didn’t know what to do because you’re you and I’m me. And I could never catch someone like you.”

His hands were twisting nervously in his lap, fingers pulling at his black gloves, his voice cracking as he mumbled out his frantic confession.

“You’re out of my league,” Keith finished, shoulders slumping in defeat.

Lance stared at him, slack-jawed, armor strewn about in fragments around him. The reality of what Keith was saying simultaneously felt like a bucket of cold water and a roaring wildfire.

“You like me?” he asked, voice going up, two octaves in disbelief. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?”

With that, Lance launched himself at Keith, knocking him to the ground and sprawling on top of him, hands planted on either side of Keith’s face, the mossy ground cushioning them. Keith didn’t have time to react before Lance’s lips were on his, molding to him as heat seared in his gut. He felt himself go immediately hard and he wrapped his hands around Lance’s waist, urging him closer.

Lance spread his thighs, straddling Keith’s waist as their kiss deepened. Keith was lost, Lance’s ass nestling onto his lap, his eyes drifting shut as pleasure washed over him. He’d never felt anything like this before and he was scared of the feral hunger building in his chest.

“Lance,” he choked out, hips jerking up. “I’ve never, um, done this, _ahhh_ –”

Lance moved to nip at Keith’s earlobe, teasing the sensitive flesh with his tongue, pulling it between his teeth as his breath tickled the shell. Keith groaned, hands falling to Lance’s ass, thankful that he could feel it beneath the black bodysuit.

“I want you,” Lance said, sitting up to stare down at Keith.

He reached behind his back and unzipped the black fabric, peeling it away from his soft skin to hang around his waist. Keith could only stare at the magnificence of his torso, of the hard edges of his muscle, more prominent than he imagined.

“I want you, too,” Keith managed to spill out, his pulse racing as Lance stood.

“Let’s get undressed,” he suggested in a sultry tone.

Keith leaped to his feet, tearing his armor off and stripping out of his bodysuit in record time. He supposed he should be embarrassed about being naked in the middle of a damned forest on an alien planet, but nothing could penetrate the thick haze of desire clouding over him. He watched Lance finish undressing like a hawk watching a mouse, hands flexing with each inch of skin exposed.

When the last strip of cloth fell away, Keith lurched forward, pulling Lance flush against him. His teeth clipped the skin of Lance’s neck, mouth sucking him, leaving a trail of pale bruises along his collarbone. His length twitched against Lance’s stomach and he couldn’t resist pulsing his hips to gain friction. Their legs slotted together and he could feel Lance’s cock against his thigh and a slick heat rubbing against him. Keith wrapped one arm around Lance and pulled him to the ground, turning him so he was laying on his back.

“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted, dark hair falling around his eyes as he stared down into Lance’s face.

How many times had he dreamed of this moment, of pinning Lance beneath him? He’d never been attracted to anyone before, let alone gotten this far. Hell, today was only the second time he’d been kissed.

Lance brought his palm to Keith’s cheek, fingers tracing along his scar.

“I’ll show you,” he whispered before their mouths met again.

They melted into one another, bodies sticking together in the heat of the forest. Lance reached between them and stroked Keith’s cock and Keith gasped, his length so sensitive he tried not to spill over Lance’s fist.

“Woah,” Lance said with a grin, staring down his body to watch his hand move.

He dragged his thumb along the ridges on the underside of his crown.

“What?” Keith asked, suddenly nervous, his chin pinned to his chest as he tried to see what Lance was so fascinated with.

“These bumps along your dick, I–” Lance stalled for a moment, “I think they’re Galra.”

Keith’s brows shot up and his erection twitched beneath Lance’s attention, a thumb rubbing along his head, circling gently in dribbling precum.

“Fuck, that feels good,” he ground out.

He buried his face in Lance’s neck, running his tongue along the sensitive skin there as Lance pumped his fist, working Keith steadily. Keith found himself inhaling deep, Lance’s scent stronger, burning in his nostrils. He dragged his nose down Lance’s chest, laying open-mouthed kisses across his nipples before going lower, his pace quickening at the encouraging noises pouring from the man below him.

Keith brought his mouth to Lance’s cock, slipping from his grasp as he got comfortable between Lance’s legs. His cock was firm against Keith’s tongue as he rolled it in his mouth, sucking and stroking, a hum pulling from his chest. He couldn’t get close enough, his hands keeping Lance’s thighs wide as he worked him.  
  
“Finger me,” Lance blurted out.

Keith looked up the length of his torso, eyes wide with surprise. Rubbed a finger along Lance’s entrance, teasing his front.

“Too dry,” Lance choked out, voice straining with need.

After a moment, Keith drew his finger into his mouth and tried again, slipping the tip gently into Lance. He moaned and Keith returned his mouth to his cock, moving in tandem, following the elicit noises he pulled from the man beneath him. When he felt Lance tense around him, he licked his hole and added another finger, pumping gently in and out. He felt stronger than he ever had in his life, his own desire scorching through him, skin flush and belly tense.

“Fuck. Keith! _Nnnnggghhh_!” Lance was grinding his hips in quick, shallow motions. “I need more!”

Keith kissed his cock, then his thigh, lifting himself into a push-up position so his face aligned with Lance’s. He kissed him with a tenderness that broke through the haze of lust, the moment a surreal bubble of perfection in a life crowded with unpleasantries, the taste of Lance passing between them.

“I’m happy it’s you,” he said, smiling down at Lance.

“Me, too,” Lance replied softly, returning his kiss and shifting to press his wet heat up into Keith, seeking. Searching.

Keith licked his palm, stroking the moisture down his thick shaft before lining himself up and dipping his head into Lance’s dewy folds. He pushed in slowly, savoring the way Lance moaned and squirmed with each inch. When he was seated to the hilt he paused, going down on his forearms and bringing their mouths together. He rolled his hips forward, Lance’s legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him deeper.

They rocked their bodies together, finding a harmonious rhythm that quickly turned frantic, their fevered limbs curling around one another. Keith’s hands found Lance’s, pinning them above his head, fingers intertwined as they picked up the pace, moaning into the muggy air between them.

Keith grunted and slammed his hips harder, heat pulsing down his spine as he ground his cock into Lance, bottoming out roughly. Lance cried out and for a moment Keith thought he’d gone too far. But then Lance’s mouth latched onto his neck and he met him thrust for thrust.

“Keith, I’m–” Lance choked out, arms looping around Keith’s neck, forcing them closer still.

Keith growled, hands going to Lance’s ass and lifting him as he rocked back onto his heels so they were both upright. Lance’s legs tightened around him and Keith thrust impossibly harder, pistoning up into Lance with brutal force, his head connecting with the pit of nerves deep within Lance.

“Keith!” Lance came hard, slipping along Keith’s cock as his muscles convulsed.

It was torturous bliss and Keith kept moving, thrusting up as he chased down his own release. His thighs were burning and his skin felt two sizes too tight. His eyes screwed shut, his chest heaving with exertion.

“Keith. I want to feel you come inside me.”

Lance’s voice was a velvet whisper, wrapping around Keith like a boa constrictor. He slammed up once. Twice. And then he was gone, his hips stuttering in completion as he filled Lance with sticky cum. He shouted out as his release shook him, eyes flashing open, teeth bared.

“Woah,” Lance said as Keith shuddered, head falling to Lance’s shoulder.

“What?” he asked as they slowly untangled.

“Your eyes. They flashed all yellow and weird.”

Keith blushed. “S-sorry,” he muttered out.

“No, don’t be,” Lance said with a wry grin.

They pieced themselves back together at a leisurely pace, not speaking but giving each other little touches and meaningful looks, the sounds of the forest cocooning them in this moment.

“Um, what’s gonna happen?” Lance asked tentatively.

“What do you mean?” Keith responded, pulling on the last piece of his armor.

“When we get back. What’s gonna happen? You know,” he motioned between the two of them. “With us?”

Keith gave him a confused look.

“We’re together now,” he said matter-of-factly. They’d slept together and in Keith’s mind, that was that.

Lance grinned, giving him a knowing look.

“You generally ask someone out or to be your boyfriend, mullet.”

“What’s the point? You’re mine. I’m yours. Unless you don’t want to be with me,” Keith’s voice grew quiet but was still laced with a hard edge.

Lance chuckled and ruffled Keith’s hair.

“Don’t be an idiot. You’re just too easy to tease. Oh hey, look!” Lance pointed up at something and Keith looked to see the purple leaves of the mystery plant they’d been searching for.  
  
“I guess we just needed to bone to find it,” Lance joked.

Keith rolled his eyes but found a grin tugging the corner of his mouth anyway.

“Come on,” he said, walking over to it. “Let’s get the sample so we can head back.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Coran! Here’s that weird plant you wanted,” Lance said, dumping a bag of purple leaves on the counter by Coran.

“I hope you know, this wasn’t easy to find,” Keith added, arms folded across his chest.

He looked up, nose twitching as he inspected the plant.

“Thank you, Number Two, Number Four!” he said excitedly, twirling the orange hair of his mustache between his fingers. “I appreciate it!”

Lance smiled and they turned to leave.

“Oh, dear! You need to clean yourself up! It looks like the pollen of the tribulus plant on your uniform!”

“Huh?” Keith asked turning to see traces of orange dust on his ass. “Oh, it’s from that planet. I accidentally crushed one during the mission.”

“That’s a powerful aphrodisiac,” Coran explained. “It’s known throughout the universe for its seductive properties. One whiff of that and you won’t be able to think about anything but the hanky-panky!”

Keith and Lance looked at each other, both blushing bright red.

“Uh…” Keith said eloquently.

“Gotta go!” Lance said, pulling Keith by the arm out of the room.

When they were in the hall Keith asked, “Aphrodisiacs? “Like Viagra?”

Lance laughed.

“Not quite,” he looked down at his feet, voice softening. “Do you regret it?”

Keith looked at him, eyes open and honest.

“Not even a little bit,” he said with a smile. “Although I’m a kinda pissed at myself that I needed alien Viagra to work up the nerve to talk to you.”

Lance chuckled, pulling Keith’s hand into his.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna let you live that down anytime soon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna know more about my writing and Kinktober and participate in polls and raffles, follow me on Tumblr! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
